Lucas and Samus: Friendship
by Thektdude
Summary: Lucas thinks about his family, what has happened and all, and samus wants to comfort him to tell about the same thing happened to her family and Lucas and Samus start to make a friendship...


**I thought about doing this today. Since i have already seen Lucas and Peach's Relationship before, why not Lucas and Samus? They been through the same tragedy with their families except that Lucas' dad Flint, is still alive with his dog, while Samus' Parents were killed by Ridley. Well i hope you enjoy this short and see how Lucas and Samus' Relationship develops through.**

Lucas sat at the Bus stop, just outside the Smash Mansion. He wasn't angry, He wasn't happy, he wasn't sad, but he was just depressed. 'I lost my mother, she was trying to defend me and brother from them piggy things from a different planet, and as for my brother Claus, he took his own life for everybody, to save the world, to save all of us.' Lucas thought to himself. He watched as saw Toon, Ness, Megaman and The Ice Climbers play Baseball on a field that was on the other side of the road. Lucas didn't feel like playing Baseball, he just wanted to be alone for a while.

Then he heard someone call his name. He turned to see who it was. It was Samus. She wasn't in her suit. She was wearing a T-Shirt and Jeans and had sneakers on. 'Hey Lucas, what you doing? Aren't you going to play Baseball with the others?' Samus asked. 'Nah, I'm fine, just want to be alone for a while, having some time to myself.' Lucas answered. 'You don't feel alright, let me sit with you Lucas.' Samus said, then she sat down next to Lucas. 'What are you thinking?' Samus asked. 'My family.' Lucas said back, still looking at the field where the game was taking place.

'What about your family?' Samus asked. 'How I still remember them, espcaily my brother, Claus.' Lucas answered back. 'What did something happen to them?' Samus said, putting her hand on his shoulder. She started to think of her family as Lucas spoke. 'Its a sad story where I come from, It all started when me, Claus and my mother went to see our grandad, when we were coming home we were attacked by these things who looked like pigs but they could stand up like us, and well, my mom took her life for us, to keep us safe.' Lucas said, more quiet than he was speaking earlier. 'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Lucas, are you ok?' Samus asked, Still keeping her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

'I was upset by it, it hit me hard, as for my brother, it didn't hit him as much as it did to me. He was stronger than me, he had more courage, he wanted to fight those things and I wanted to join him, to give them things revenge For what they did to my mother.' Lucas said back, still looking at the field. 'It was that he went missing for a while, till we found him as the Masked Man, it was then he killed himself, for a reason. He wanted to save the world, he wanted us to be safe. I will always remember him, as a brother who had courage.' Samus saw tears go down Lucas' face.

She put her arms around him and rubbed his head to calm him. 'It's ok, I had the same thing happen to my parents.' Samus said, still having her arms around him. Lucas looked up. 'What happened?' Lucas asked, still having a tear going down his face. 'My parents were trying to protect me until they were killed, by the demonus Ridley, I sometimes try to not think about it because It hits me, why do you try to think about your mother and brother?' She asked. 'Mainly my brother, he was the brother who looked after me and he was the one who I cared About more than anything, he was like a friend to me, learning new powers, exploring and mainly just looking out for each other because that what made me safe.' Lucas said. Samus put her hand on his cheek, stopping the tear.

'Hey, just to make you happy, why don't we get ourselves something to eat?' Samus said. They both stood up. 'I would really like that Samus.' Lucas said, now smiling at Samus. Samus took Lucas' hand and they both started walking. 'Hey Lucas, I'm starting to think of you as a good friend or more infact.' Samus said, giving a smile back at Lucas. 'I like you Samus.' Lucas said. 'I like you too Lucas.' Samus said, and they didn't let go of eachother's hands.

**What do you think? Give me some feedback and see how i could improve...**


End file.
